A new beginning or Another end?
by Onetymony
Summary: This is my 2nd Fanfic so dont be too harsh This is a love triangle about Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase. Amu learns what true love is, and makes up her mind as she goes...
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning... Or another End?

Hi People!! Teehee Yeah... My second story... YAY lets begin!

(by the way, this is when Amu and Tadase starts going out... Love triangle with: Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase x) Lets Begin...

Once again Amu woke up... screaming... The thought of loosing her true love... Tadase... Its been just 1 year... But Amu knew he was, him, the one in every girls dreams... Her prince charming, the one that would wake her in her death sleep knock knock someone was at her window. Ikuto opened her window and slid in "Amu? I-I was just passing by and I heard you screaming... Again..."

"Ikuto? Oh heh.. Its nothing, by the way do you pass by my house everyday?" Amu asked him still horrified by her dream

"N-no.. Well... not really, well, not EVERYday.." Ikuto defended himself

Amu sighed "okay, I believe you.." Amu layed in her bed trying to stay awake, afraid she might have a nightmare again. "Ikuto? You know you can leave now..."

"Yeah... Okay cya"

"cya"

**Next Day**

Amu woke up, and got dressed for school, she was in middle school now and ever since she started going out with Tadase, she skipped breakfast, trying to go to school earlier so she can see Tadase faster, besides Tadase always bought her bread in the morning. It was 7:30 and she ran out the door to go to school.

**SCHOOL**

"Amu!" Tadase ran up to Amu and gave her a quick kiss.

"Tadase!" Amu ran up to him and kissed him back

"Amu! I missed you" Tadase kissed her again but only longer

"Me too I dremt about you last night" Amu faked a smile

"Was it a happy dream?"

"mm-hmm" Amu lied..

"YAY I love you AMU!"

Amu blushed "uh... people are..." Tadase looked around to see that the rest of the Gardians were there. Amu quikly pushed him away, still blushing " Ahem" Tadase got up from the floor "uh... Look time for class... heh lets go"

Amu spent all her classes thinking about Tadase, until lunch. Amu and Tadase got their own table. "Tadase, its been one year since we've been going out... Dont you think... you know... We should have our anneversary? I feel like... You know.."

" But Amu, even if we don't have it, dont you still know that I love you?" Tadase asked

"You know LOVE is a powerful word... And this might sound corny but.. I want you to prove it by, announcing it in our next school announcement, because lately I've been having these dre-feelings that something is gonna happen to US... Im seriouse, I mean about US.. About our relationship... I never wanna loose you... And I wanna know if 'US' is the same with you... or if its just a playful 'she's my girlfriend' thing"Amu said in a hard tone

"Amu... I-I I thought... Okay I will I promise" Tadase smiled "I promise" He kissed her lightly

"okay... Now im hungry" Amu said smiling

"phew me too... That was tense.." Tadase agreed "Ill get us lunch wait here"

"mkay" Amu smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new beginning or Another End?**

painful love

"Okay" Amu sat there on the Lunch bench thinking about the conversation she just had with her love, kind of guilty about what she just did... Feeling kind of selfish... Yet kind of proud, that her boyfriend would embarrass himself for her... "Here Amu, I got you Chicken salad if you don't like it you can change with me"

"Huh? oh thanks"

"mm-hmm" Tease Stuffed his mouth with his pasta "so what are you doing over the summer Amu?" He said carefully making sure he didn't look rude.

"uh... I don't know... 7th grade is sure going to be... A new beginning I have to get ready for it... So... how about you?" Amu turned the question around

"well... I don't know, if I go some where then I'm going to miss you too much" Tadase winked at Amu

"Yeah, don't go anywhere, I'll miss you too much" Amu smiled

"I'll never leave you Amu" Tadase said blushing

"huh? What was that?" Amu asked eating a piece of chicken from her salad

"Tasty huh?" Tadase said trying to change the subject

"yeah" Amu said giggling

_RING RING_

"Class time already? It seems like lunch is getting shorter everyday" Amu said looking at her schedule. Tadase grabbed Amu's hand, "WE have gym"

"Okay lets go don't want to be late"

Gym was Amu's favorite class, although she wasn't very good at it, she got to talk to Tadase without any distractions, no guardians' were in her class except Tadase, plus she got to see him working out. It was Tadase's favorite class too, he saw Amu in her gym clothes, she looked very pretty to him, it reminded him of when she used to charachange in to Amulet heart. That's what got him interested in her in the first place. Anyways it was swimming class, Amu's worst, and Tadase's best. Amu trudged out of the changing room, in her swim suit. "UGH I can't swim." Amu complained

"I can" Tadase said coming toward Amu in his school swim suit, Amu did love Tadase, but she had to admit he looked kind of funny trying to act cool in his tight swim suit

Amu tried not to laugh "mm... mm-hmm pfft 'cough, cough' Ahem"

"I look silly don't I?" Tadase looked upset "I'm going to go change"

"No that's not it, you look fine" Amu lied

"fine okay then" Tadase relaxed

Thru the whole class Amu sat there watching Tadase swim, and feeling kind of proud. Looking at him in that 'he's mine and nobody else's' look, Before they knew it school was over and Amu was walking home

"pssssst" A sound came from behind a brick wall

Amu looked around and didn't see anyone "Tadase?"

"No! STUPID COME HERE!" the voice whispered

Amu followed the voice, and a hand grabbed her and another hand covered her mouth. Amu tried screaming but noone heard her. Finally the hands let go, she turned around and it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto? Why'd ya kidnap me? You butt hole! You got me worried" Amu said confused and angry

"Look, I have to tell you something important"

"What? I have to get home"

"Okay, phew…. I… I" Ikuto blushed

"You, you?" Amu asked impatiently

"I LOVE YOU!" Ikuto blurted out

Teehee Hope you enjoyed, the next chap is going to come out soon, you can't wait huh? You love my story huh? You cant wait? Well…… THANK YOU! :D


End file.
